Connection to a sewer is a requirement for trailer homes, campers and motor homes, there being sanitation connections at both the vehicle and park facility for this purpose, and which involves the installation of a flexible hose to extend therebetween. Such hoses are light weight tubes adapted to be stored and to be extended for use, with clamps or the like to ensure fluid tightness at both the vehicle outlet and park drain pipe. In practice, those hoses are made of plastic reinforced by circumferential accordion folds or convolutions with or without helical wire bracing, and as such are extensible from, for example, 20 inches to 10 foot in length. It is significant that due to lightness in construction these hoses are very flexible, so that they deflect and sag when subjected to the weight of waste bearing liquids. To this end it is customary to support these sewer hoses with improvised props or with some racks designed for this purpose, and because of the requirement for drainage fall it is necessary to support the hose high at the inlet end and low at the outlet end; and consequently the usual rack for this purpose is cumbersom to say the least. Characteristically, the vehicle outlet connection is at the high elevation above the ground surface, while the park disposal drain inlet is at and/or slightly above the ground surface. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide omnidirection flexibility in a sewer hose support, such that height, fall and horizontal location are accommodated with each installation.
The parking of a trailer home, campers or motor homes is done with nominal precision at best, and to this end the position thereof within a parking space is never exacting. Furthermore, the vehicle outlet connection and the park facility drain connection are never identically placed, and all to the end that a great deal of latitude is required of the flexible sewer hose installation. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an omindirectional sewer hose support that will bend or warp laterally in any direction. With the present invention, the sewer hose can be bent or warped into curvatures of a practical minimum which the support per se exceeds. That is, the support hereinafter described can be bent or warped to the curvature of any known sewer hose of the type under consideration, to underlie and support the same.
The parking surface and elevation of the park facility drain connection is never identically placed, and therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an omnidirectional sewer hose support that will bend or warp vertically to any axis of connection. With the present invention, the sewer hose ends can be bent or warped into any height alignment with the vehicle and park connections, and the support hereinafter described follows the contour or said hose for its coextensive engageable support.
The fall of a waste bearing hose is all important in order for it to drain properly. To this end it is an object of this invention to provide a declined support, with opposite ends at the heights of the vehicle outlet and park facility inlet connections respectively. With the present invention, there is a series of interconnected arches of ever decreasing height each supportably engaging a portion of the flexible hose.
It is an object to provide a sewer hose support having the features hereinabove referred to and comprised of a multiplicity of like arches joined together in a series that is expandible from a collapsed storage condition into an extended and omniflexible utilitarian condition. In carrying out this invention, the arches are planar elements of resilient material, one joined to the other in a manner to permit substantial separation of adjacent arches, and each arch with a header extending transversely to engage in a corrugation of or with a circumferential reinforcement of the hose.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an extremely simple and practical support for the purposes ascribed thereto hereinabove, and an article that is inexpensively produced of like permanently interconnected parts. The support is omindirectional as is the sewer hose, and the rate of fall can be uniformly increased or decreased as circumstances require. And in all installations the support reaches coextensively beneath the sewer hose between the opposite end connections thereof.